


Blueberries

by Revali



Category: The Powerpuff Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, loving rrbs x ppgs, we out here, y'all already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revali/pseuds/Revali
Summary: listen i started this at 3 am and i've never written a fanfic before in my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiotozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiotozier/gifts).



— Prologue —

_Junior year in high school couldn't possibly be more nerve wracking than it already seemed to be. Being deemed "the dumber of the dumbest" didn't really help Boomer's situation. He was already picked on by his brothers on a daily basis — even at school._

_One thing that surely made everything he went through worth it was **her.**_

_Bubbles Utonium. His rival ever since he and his brothers lived a life of crime. How could she not? She was the sweetest and most positive influence in the entire school. She beamed with life and energy. Despite Boomer having his crush on his blond counterpart, he knew it'd just be another reason for his siblings to poke fun at him more._

_The blue rowdyruff knew how to handle this, but the question was: for how much longer?_

— End of Prologue —

The cool autumn breeze danced carelessly around Boomer's messy blond hair, which was usually covered with a navy beanie on his way to school. He'd walk to school oftentimes by himself while his brothers got ready at the last minute. This schoolyear was no different. This allowed the blond rowdyruff boy to have some time to himself before the hectic day started. He let out a soft sigh. To others around him he may have seemed like a quiet peaceful boy, but inside his head was a whirlwind of thoughts. Who could blame him? So much had been going on that he hadn't been feeling like himself. 

It was quite times like these that helped him realize how much certain things impacted him, and how much he wanted things to change. Maybe, just maybe one day he would be able to feel good about himself and not let what others say affect him so deeply. Still, just thinking about these things felt like rubbing salt in the wound. 

"Hey!" A voice shot through Boomer's back like lightning."Out so early again?" It was the same voice he soon recognized to belong to his brother Brick. 

"Don't tell me you actually _like_ school now, do ya Boomer?" Another voice asked teasingly as he waited for an answer. The voice belonged to none other than his raven-haired brother Butch 

"Of course not! Who do take me for?" Boomer furrowed a brow while keeping his expression serious. Little did they know the blond sibling was eager to get to school as fast as possible to see Bubbles. Just thinking about her made him lose all train of thought, making Boomer seem aloof as always.

"Well for your sake you might just have to. It's not like you'll be able to get much accomplished with a noggin' like yours!" The red head commented while choking back laughter. Butch on the other hand, burst out into laughter while pointing at his humiliated brother. 

The day was barely starting and yet Boomer already wanted to go home.

The rest of the morning at school was spent with the rowdyruff boys, mainly brick and butch, messing around in class and disrupting it. Boomer on the other hand was lost in made up scenarios involving himself and Bubbles. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach building up as he thought about seeing Bubbles in his third period. Once the bell rung he quickly picked up up his belongings and rushed to the next room.

"Hey, notice anything off about him lately?" Brick spoke with a slightly irritated tone while he began to stand up and collect his things as well.

"It's Boomer, something is always up with him", the other spoke with a shrug. 


	2. Chapter 2

Having left second period in a rush, it wasn't a surprise that Boomer had left a scattered trail of garbage and doodles that fell from his book bag. He couldn't wait to get to class. He pushed through crowds of teenagers in order to get to his destination, where Bubbles would be sitting near his own assigned seat. 

In addition to Bubbles, Buttercup was sitting alongside her talking as they waited for the class to start. Boomer couldn't help but look at Bubbles as he waited for class to start as well. The blond smiled sweetly to himself. 

"Bubs, did you see that?"Buttercup turned her chair to look at her sibling who was in the seat behind her. She scoffed while tilting her head in Boomer's direction. Bubbles couldn't help but turn to look directly at the blond boy with curious eyes.

It took a second to register what was going on. Boomer still kept his palm under his chin while keeping his dazed expression. Bubbles couldn't help but feel a small blush spread across her face as she hid her smile. 

Seeing her look at him like that — _gosh she was absolutely breathtaking_ — caused the rowdyruff to snap out of it and quickly look away embarrassed. 

"Bubbles!" Buttercup lightly smacked her sister upside the head. Bubbles flinched and shot a glare at her.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" She rubbed her head softly, confused at her sister's reaction.

"Why'd you make it so obvious? I just asked if you had seen him looking at you doofus!" Buttercup shook her head in slight annoyance.

Bubbles shrugged, ignoring the last comment Buttercup made. Thinking back to Boomer made her heart flutter. 

She leaned towards her sibling discreetly, hesitating and wondering if what she would say next would earn her another smack upside the head. "Do you... _think he likes me?"_

"Bubbles, don't let those goo-goo eyes fool you. He's probably just messing with ya. Those rowdyruff boys are and will _always_ be trouble."Buttercup spat in response.

Hearing those words leave her raven-haired sister's mouth brought disappointment to her. She knew that Buttercup would respond that way, but she hoped with all of her being that she wouldn't. It was as if all of the good feelings she had felt prior left her with an aching feeling in her heart. 

Bubbles clenched her fists while her arms laid on the desk in front of her. Blue eyes focused down in front of her. The corner of her lips curved upwards sadly as she spoke. 

"Yeah you're right– that was kind of dumb of me to ask."

"Aw don't let him get in your head Bubbles, that's what he wants".The green powerpuff exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

"…Maybe not _all_ of them." Bubbles pouted quietly into the palm of her hand. She knew that her dear sister had experience. People can change, right? The bell rang as expected and everyone who was standing and talking with their friends took their seats .


End file.
